Scavenger Hunt
Note (Note that this episode ((and other episodes that have season 5)) are fanmade, this is NOT a real season, and these are some legit ideas)) Plot Peppa and George get invited to there first scavenger hunt. Transcript *this is a fan-made episode* *intro* *title* Mummy Pig: Oh, look. A letter! Peppa: It must be a letter for me! Mummy Pig: It says to George and Peppa, Please come to my scavenger hunt! -Rebecca Rabbit Peppa: Mummy, what is a scavenger hunt? Mummy: Its where you have a list and find the items on the list. Peppa: That sounds a bit boring. Mummy: But in this party you will get a prize once you find all the items! Peppa: Oh, goody! That sounds nice! Narrator: Peppa likes prizes. Peppa: Lets go to the scavenger hunt! George: *snort* *snort* *Peppa, Mummy and George go in the car* *they drive* *they arrive* Mummy: Have fun Peppa! You too George! *peppa and george enter the house* Rebecca: Hello Peppa! Hello George! Peppa: Hello Rebecca! *richard comes to george* Richard: Dine-saw! George: Dine-saw! Richard and George: Grrrrr!!! *Richard and george run off* Rebbeca: Everyone is in the living room! Peppa: Oh goody! *peppa runs to the living room* Peppa: Hello everyone! Everyone else: Hello Peppa! Mummy Rabbit: You're just on time Peppa, the scavenger hunt is starting! Everyone: Hooray! Mummy Rabbit: Grab a list on your way out, and when you find an item put it on this table! *everyone leaves to room and scatters around the house* *peppa is looking* Peppa: I cant find anything! This is too difficult! Rebecca: You can see it, just look with your eyes! *peppa finds an item* Peppa: I found something! *snort* It's just like the rainy day game! *peppa runs to the living room* Peppa: *snort* I found a ball! Danny: *ruff* I found a drum! Suzy: *bleat* I found a doll! Zoe: *chuff* I found an apple! Emily: *trumpet* I found a paintbrush! Candy: *meow* I found toothpaste! Pedro: *neigh* I found a block! Freddy: *yup yup (fox noise)* I found a spoon! Rebecca: *squeak* And I found a carrot! *everyone laughs as rebbeca blushes* Mummy Rabbit: Congratulations! Now its time for the prize! But before we start, Has anyone seen George and Richard? *peppa runs to the bedroom *richard and george are playing with there dinosaurs* Rebecca: Silly George! Silly Richard! Peppa: You missed the scavenger hunt! *george and richard cry* Mummy Rabbit: It's okay, were having our prize in the kitchen! Come if you want a prize! George and Richard: Hooray! *everyones at the table* Daddy Rabbit: Our prize is a big carrot cake! *da da* mummy rabbit cuts the slices of cakes and everyone takes a slice* *everyone takes a bite* Peppa: This is the best scavenger hunt ever! Rebecca: and this is the best carrot cake ever! *everyone laughs while rebecca blushes* *credits roll* Trivia/Goofs - The narrator is only heard once in this episode. - The airdate was going to be 3rd of November. But was changed to the 1st due to other new episodes. - Daddy pig is not seen in this episode. - The car is not seen while the title card is playing. But after peppa says "Lets go to the scavenger hunt!" the car appears. Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 5 Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Diamondcup